Beside You
by xiao mu dan
Summary: "What about you?" she asked. "Where do you want to get married?" "Huh! Ah, well..." the blonde's blush became deeper, if that was even possible, and he took a deep breath.


_A little comic I read while skimming through DeviantArt pictures. I did not make this idea up, it was inspired from the comic. Yup. Of course, this will be a Valeshipping comic, because, well, I support that shipping and I love it. Haha, I'm not really sure how to start this. How about you just stop reading this Author's Note and, say, go on and read the story? That'd be nice. The link to the comic is down below, and as usual, FF will take away the " bentez. deviantart " part... You'll have to delete the spaces. And add "http" in the beginning. By the way, little fact— **Isaac and Jenna are seven years old here**. Just so you don't get confused~ THERE WILL BE GRAMMAR/PUNCTUATION ERRORS. I AM NOT PERFECT. DON'T KILL ME. ; ~ ; I do have permission to write this by the way, I asked of course before I worked on this~_

**_Disclaimer;;_**_ I do not own Golden Sun, it's characters, events, nothing. The game belongs to Camelot, and the comic to Bentez on devientart._

_**Comic Link;;** art/Valeshipping-Comic-191203148_

* * *

It wasn't unusual to see two children, each opposite gender, holding hands, right? They were young, innocent. No one really thought anything off it. Especially when it came to a certain blonde boy and an pinkish/reddish-auburn haired girl— as nowadays you would be surprised if those two were not together at one point of the day.

"What are you going to show me?" a seven year old Isaac asked, trying to catch up while being dragged along by his childhood friend.

"It's a surprise!" Jenna replied, clutching Isaac's hand tighter as she quickened her speed, and glanced at him with a expression of glee on her face. It was somewhat obvious she had found something that they had not seen before, however Isaac could not help but frown a little. He gave an uneasy smile.

"But," he started, "But can't we rest for a while? I'm kind of tired..."

The auburn haired girl stopped in her tracks (to Isaac's relief), turning around and blinked at him, a slight look of disbelief plastered on her face.

"E-eh?! Rest? Right now?"

"Is it sometime important?"

"Not... not really. But I think it's alive, so it might not be there if we rest..." Jenna pouted, pondering on what they should do. She let out a sigh. "Well... I'm tired too..."

Isaac smiled and plopped onto the grass beneath him, inwardly sighing a sigh of relief. Jenna did the same, still thinking about the thing (animal? Nah, she'll just call it a thing for now) she saw earlier in the morning.

"What's it like anyway?" The blonde suddenly asked, cutting into his friend's thought unintentionally. Jenna blinked, snapping back to reality as she turned her head towards Isaac, ready to answer.

"It's round, brown, and has blue eyes," she said, fiddling with a blade of grass that she had accidentally pulled out of the ground. The seven year old glanced at Isaac momentarily, before she her eyes wandered away once again. Isaac stretched, and did not notice this micro-second glance.

"Well, whatever that is, it's a bummer that Garet won't be able to see it... since he's sick..." he muttered.

Jenna nodded, biting her lip as she let out a, "Yeah...". It was kind of a bummer that their other best friend was ill, he had to stay in bed all day. There was an awkward silence between the two best friends, both stealing split second looks to each other.

Isaac piped up. "By the way, have you ever heard of a sea or beach before?"

"Yes! I did from Kraden! I heard it's beautiful..."

"I hope we will get to see it once!" Isaac nodded, trying to rack up an image in his mind what an ocean would look like. All he could come up with was some picture of blue with a sun behind it.

"Speaking of the beach..." Jenna spoke, tilting her head to the side a little.

A bright smile crept on her lips.

"I wanna get married there!"

It took no more than a second for the information to sink in before Isaac felt his cheeks burning hot, his face as red as a tomato. He quickly looked down and avoided meeting his friend's eyes, whom started spilling out what she thought.

"That... that would be _so_ romantic! Don't cha' think?" Jenna giggled, her pigtails bouncing lightly as she stretched her arms out in front of her. She could just imagine she and her prince-charming standing on a beach with the sun setting behind them, she wearing a beautiful dress by the seashore, and people cheering behind them.

"I-I guess so..." Isaac shifted slightly and stumbled over his words, his blush deciding to stay on his cheeks. The young female fire adept did not notice and continued their conversation on the topic. She smile on her face grew wider, thinking of the happy fantasies in her head.

"What about you?" she asked. "Where do you want to get married?"

"Huh?! Ah, well..." the blonde's blush became deeper, if that was even possible, and he took a deep breath.

_"...Besides you."_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Look, Isaac, there it is!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"Oh, wow!"

"Yeah, isn't it cute?"

"...Weird lookin' creature..."

* * *

_Just wanted to share the love of this comic I saw... o u o if you haven't seen it yet, good look! It's cute. If you do you'll get a visual of the "creature". Hehe, yup. Now, I hope the "Isaac/Jenna" part of Golden Sun Fanfiction isn't dead... if so, well... so sad..._

_Review? I know this isn't the greatest and it basically follows the comic, but hey... I haven't been on FF for a long time and actually wrote something for once. Also, I don't know whether to rate this K or K+... eh, oh well._

_~Aria on the Planetes_


End file.
